Let it go
by I am Mystery
Summary: Gene is alive and well, he has a female assistant along with him and claims to have case for SPR. They take the case, but are they up for the challenge, like some one once said 'somethings are better left unsaid.' This case brings a lot of answers to everyone's questions, 'how is gene alive' But what if it isn't the right time for their questions to be answered? LinxMai JohnxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Gene!?" A course of voices piled up into one fraction. A tall man in his early twenties stood at the door way, his short black slate hair perfectly settled on the top of his head. His snow white skin held no blemish only a great big smile as he walked in further into the sea of questions. He wore a dark grey suit with black work shoes, his wrist held a silver watch and a emerald ring on his left ring finger.

Then there was a girl, about the same age as him that walked in. She had long black hair, skin as pale as the finest porcelain, light makeup was smoothed over her eyes and lips. She wore a dark blue dress with black sandals. She held a black with tan cat in her right arm.

" Hello everyone, it is good to see you...now I know yo-" the man in grey started to say but was interrupted by his look-a-like.

"Gene how are you alive?" Gene just smiled as he looked at his look-a-like.

"Now Noll, that is no way to treat your older twin brother...isn't that right Syn?" Gene said as he looked at the girl next to him who just nodded not saying a thing. Gene frowned, he shrugs and looks at his twin brother.

"Look Noll , I have a case for you and the rest of SPR...but for this case you must bring Syn and myself along." Syn frowned and held up her kitten with the sadness of a lost child.

"And not to forget, Syns kitten Ninja." Gene finished with a curt nod from Syn. Gene smiled.

"Alright,fine but what is the case about?" Noll asked as he got his assistant to get him and everybody tea.

"Ah, yes I forgot about that didn't I...how about you tell us Syn." Gene said with an evil smile, Syn, Genes assistant doesn't talk much. When she does it sounds like God is talking.

Syn looked away shyly and started talking earning a lot of peaceful gasps to fill the room.

"As Gene said we have a case for you.." Syn stopped when she felt her kitten purr, a small smile placed her stalk like face as she continued.

" There is this mansion about three hours away from here, it is said to be haunted. By this time of year the house is more active. It is rumoured to have things flown at anyone who enters, being trapped in a room which soon gets cold. Someone also reports that if you listen carefully when locked in the room you can hear the faintest male voice ask 'care to have this dance my moonlit cavern.' Once that is said the person will be flung around the room. Some people left with burns on their stomach an arms...though none have died ...yet." Syn said, s h e still had a slight blush from having to speak in front of people.

" Alright we'll take your case, everyone get ready, we leave here by 9:00 and we'll get there by 12:00 or so." Noll said as he walked away and into his so called 'lair'. Everyone left one by one after asking questions and getting choppy answers. Soon it was just Lin,Naru, Gene and Syn.

Naru decided to speak up.

"How did you survive Gene?" He said in just a whisper. Gene and Syn along with Syns kitten Ninja stood up and walked towards the door.

"Sometimes things are better left unsaid so you can find the answers yourself."Syn spoke gently as she walked out the door.

"She's right brother... we'll see you tomorrow...goodnight Noll." Gene said as he walked out after Syn in the cold winters night.

There done with this now I gotta go and force love on my kitten, bye


	2. an answered prayer

John's POV

* * *

><p>I walked into base and saw that monk and Ayako were . The girl named Syn was looking down, I saw a small tear fall from her hidden face. I frowned and walked over to her. I squatted down in front of her ignoring both monk and Ayako, who..May I add, are still fighting.<p>

"Is something wrong, Syn?" I asked , she looked up at me with misty blue eyes and stiffed. She shook her head not answering my question, I sighed and started to stand

" I won't push you into telling me, but when your ready you can come talk to me. " I said turning away to save monk from being killed by Ayakos purse hitting, but as I turned a soft tug caught my attention. Syns small pale hand was curled into my shirt, she had a dust of pink on her pale face. Honestly I didn't think someone could be so pale but still look beautiful. My eyes went wide, where did that thought come from, it wasn't a lie though. Her pitch black hair hung from her head an reached her mid back, her clothes aren't revealing at all. She wore a black jacket halfway zipped so you can see her dark blue shirt that held a unicorn on it. I smiled, it showed that wasn't like Naru who wore only black and nothing else. She wore dark grey skinny jeans and snow white uggs.

She didn't wear make up, but even so she still looked lovely. Syns bright misty blue eyes glued onto mine.

Her mouth opened an closed a couple times but she soon found her voice.

"I..I hate people fighting..it..it reminds me of my family.." She said softly. Her hand curled deeper into my shirt as I just looked at her, I nodded. I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

" If you don't want to talk about it it's fine." I said reassuringly. She nodded and let go of me, she walked out quick an quietly. I sighed an turned to monk and Ayako.

"Alright mates, it makes Syn remember some bad memories when you two fight so please stop for her sake..." I said but this only caused them to fight about Syns feelings.

"Look what you did you old hag, you made syn feel bad!" Monk said while crossing his arms and looked away.

"Wh-what I did! You fought with me not the other way around! And who are you calling-" Ayako yelled but a scream of pure agony came tearing through the room before she could finish her sentence. I shoot out of the room an ran where the scream came from. _Syn!_. I thought as I ran towards the scream. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest.

When I turned a corner my heart stopped completely. Syn was laying on the ground with blood pooling around her small form. Her eyes were still open as the thing that attacked her hovered above her almost lifeless body. I quickly started to pray as monk started to do the same, causing a pained howl to escape the demons sharp mouth. When the demon disappeared, even though it wasn't truly gone, I rushed over to Syn and looked her over with frantic eyes.

She was now unconscious from the bleeding, her right arm was bruised and her left leg bone was sticking out. I wince a I looked for any more injuries, the only one I found was a small yet deep gash that wen threw her stomach.

"J..John.. ." Syn said threw the blood that spilled from her now blue lips. She was in shock and I didn't know what to do. I picked her up and ran to everyone who stood in the front.

Gene came up to me with a terrified expression.

"What the hell happened!" He cried as he looked at his assistant. I shook my head.

"There's no time for that where's the nearest hospital!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me with shock. I shrugged I off though.

Gene snapped out of it fist and said "About a mile away from here, I'll go start the c-" I didn't stay to hear the rest as I ran out the door an towards the hospital . I was the fastest runner in my family and it would take to much time to get her to the car strapped in an drive. We could los her and I wasn't taking any chances. I kept running until I reached th hospital, I go there in no time.

I rushed in with Syn still in my arms, she was still warm indicating that she was still alive.

"I need a doctor!"I yelled, a young female niece quickly came to my aid and took Syn out of my arms an on to a gurnny. Doctors ran rapid trying to get supplies an ran her into a room and got started on her. I was shown to the waiting room where I waited for everyone to get here. It didn't take long as everyone piled in. All we had to do was wait.

Two agonizing hours passed by until one of the doctors came in saying something that made me happy we had a God.

" is alright, she lost a lot of blood and had a broken leg, by other than that she is fine, we will keep her here for tonight just to make sure and once she is out she has to take pain medication for he leg..." the doctor said. Everyone sighed with relief. I looked at the doctor and asked if we could go see her.

"Yes but one at a time, before I left she was awake so she should still be awake." With that the doctor left. I looked everyone and waited for someone to start arguing on who should go see he first. Yet Naru surprised me by saying..

"Let John go, he technically saved her so let the hero talk to he first." I couldn't help the smile on my face an the slight blush that crept onto my cheeks when Mai started to pipe in.

"Yeah, it was so cute how you ran here just to save her...just like in a movie." Mai said as she smiled. Lin nodded in agreement, while everyone started to chat about how I was 'heroic' I quietly wen into Syns room where I saw her laying on the hospital bed. She had a frown on her small lips. Before I could fully enter the room monk caught up to me holding Syns small kitten, which I started to question why she wasn't with he in the first place.

"Here, Gene said she might feel lonely with out her.. good luck man." Monk said while giving me a small wink and handing over Ninja to me. I nodded and walked in, I closed the door causing Syn to look over. Her frown turned into a smile when she saw me.

"John!"She said excitedly, once she saw Ninja in my hands her smile grew.

"Ninja, John... I would like to talk to you about somethings... " Syn said as I handed Ninja to her. I nodded.

"Since I know Naru and Gene will question me about what happened, I'll just talk to you where we left off...the thing is.." She said as I took a seat.

"What is it?" I asked as I took her small hand into mine.

She looked me strait in my eyes.

"My brother died years ago...my dad was drunk and trying to beat me but my brother got in the way to save me...when my dad was beating my brother I prayed to God to make it stop..but it wouldn't, then my brother passed and I prayed again and asked if I could talk to him one more time jus to say thank you an I'm sorry..yet my prayer never got answered..none of my prayers did, even when my parents ganged up on me and beat me my cries never got answered..then I finally just stopped praying and just let go of everything I had. I was tired and numb...I stopped relying on God with my life.." She said as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"What are you saying Syn?" I asked. I felt bad for her past and wanted to help her with all I got to help her forget. But what she said made me gasp...but the feeling I had for her grew stronger, not weaker.

As Syn petted ninjas she sighed and said "I don't believe in God... he for shaken me so I forsaken him..."

Everything went quiet but I soon broke the silence.

"But he did answer your prayers...when you were alone you made a quiet prayer asking for a friend that will be there for you for ever, he brought you Ninja...and as long the road he brought you me... I will never leave you for dead I'll never lie I'll be there for you through it all...even if saving you sends me to heaven... I promise to answer all your prayers, I'll never leave one left unattended. And for the most part I'll never hurt or abandon you.." I looked up after looking down when I spoke. Syn had tears in her eyes as I go up an walked to her. I kneeled an pulled her into a soft embrace.

"I'll always be here for you.." I said she hugged me back. She cried softly and whimpered out a "Promise?" I nodded as I smoothed her hair down not seeing the eyes from the door as I answered "I promise.."

* * *

><p>Okay here's the next chapter I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.<p> 


	3. pre-veiw

Masoko was livid, seeing that..wretch in his arms. Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes, he was supposed to hers not Syns! Syn was ugly, with that long black hair that reached her mid back. Don't even get her started on how pale she was. Compared to Masoko, Syn was nothing but trash. Trash that needed to be taken care of, not later, now.

Masoko returned back to the group, none asked when she said she wanted to be the next one that got too 'talk' to Syn. They all agreed, masoko covered her mouth as an sadistic grin was place on her lips. She excuses her self to go to the bathroom an quickly left before anyone could ask questions as to why she was going the second time.

As Masoko hid from John's an Syns view she listened in on their conversation.

"So, what's your favourite flower, Syn?" John's voice , she knew it anywhere even if they didn't see each other for years, she'd still know sho it was.

"The white rose, what's yours?"

"The Lilly of the valleys ... TBC

OoO

Here's a very short sneak peek on what th next chapters about, the next chapter Will be called masokos revenge, some reason I hat her


End file.
